


Jackanapes

by Muzuki_chan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Forgive Me, He's batshit crazy, I also forgot another important thing, I think Shizuo is a tsundere, I'm actually a terrible author because I hate updating, Izaya is also a yandere, Izuo - Freeform, M/M, SUFFER WITH ME, Yandere!Izaya, because I'm a total whore for Izuo, it's going to be a slow long ride, shit happens, smut happens evetnually, yandere simulator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzuki_chan/pseuds/Muzuki_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In Lady Windermere's fan, written by Oscar Wilde, there is a line which says: 'It is absurd to divide people into good and bad. People are either charming or tedious.' " His fingers twitch in the pockets of his black jeans, enclosing into tight fists as a certain scowling face burns itself into his memory like chemicals painted on a polaroid film sheet. "I wonder which one you are, Shizu-chan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackanapes

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to that one OP on the drrr kink meme because I totally forgot I wrote this *insert legit excuses*, so as an apology I'm also posting it here so I remember that this exists lol.  
> And criticism is very much needed  
> thank you for reading.~

Humans are - no, scratch that. _Humanity_ is interesting.

Izaya had always placed himself above his beloved humans, perched himself on a high pedestal of being a God-like deity who watched from above as the bodies below him roamed the busy urban streets of Ikebukuro and Shinjuku.

It was with this outlook that he carried in where he formed the ideal love - the ideal perfection of loving every single existing human being that breathed the same air he breathed.

Surely it wasn't the same romantic, sexually pleasurable, feeling that his beloved humans had associated love to be. Oh no, his love for them was platonically pure. His love for his humans were an endearing kind of love that accepted all flaws and every blemished, sinfully vulgar inch that coated a human's lovely heart black.

In more fitting words from a verse of a fictional book that Izaya's only read once for the fun of it: The heart is deceitful above all things, and it is exceedingly corrupt; who can know it?

Izaya chuckles as those words dance through the crashing sonic waves of his memories. Of course, that was another reason why he loved humanity so much. They were filled with never-ending surprise, a variable that if added to an equation over and over again always delivered a surprising yet still wonderfully beautiful outcome.

Izaya's hickory brown eyes dart to and fro as flocks of students begin to stream their way through the school gates, leaving a cluster of moving blue uniform-cloaked bodies to crowd around the opening of the school building that was beneath him. He can feel his glossy black hair become tousled from a semi-strong spring wind, which causes loose Sakura blossoms and petals from nearby trees to float downwards in a graceful cascade of pink. One of them grazes his cheek and his eyes narrow as he focuses on that certain petal which quickly decides to fall down into the student-filled crowd below.

Maybe it's luck. But Izaya laughs, because luck makes it seem as if he wasn't waiting for that precise moment to happen, as if it weren't timed nor planned.

His eyes stay glued to that one petal, watching its precise movements as it falls downwards in a elegant spiral that leads his eyes to meet _his_.

A sly grin makes its way across his face, shoulders relaxing as a males voice jumps to mind.  
  
  


_"Hey, Izaya, didn't you say you liked humans?"_

_A boy his age taps into view and the first thing that Izaya notices are the dark frames of the boy's glasses. The sunlight hits the spectacles at an odd angle in where he can see faint scratches that fade out like old scars on its plastic exterior and he can easily conclude that the boy isn't as careful with his glasses as he should be. Izaya scoffs, eyes crinkling in amusement and the reflex of a smile appears on his face as he retorts back._

_"First of all, it's not liked, that would be past tense. And I don't just_ **_like_ ** _humans, Shinra. Besides, don't you think humans are interesting?" Izaya says it teasingly in amusement and watches the boy scrunch up his nose before he quickly adds in, "Ah, I forgot. The only thing that you find interesting is your roommate. Celty Sturlson, right?"_

_The boy named Shinra, who is now leaning against the table with his right thumb and index finger twirling a plastic scalpel from God-knows-where, smiles delightfully at the name._

_"Celty is the most beautiful woman I've ever met! I'd bet you fall in love with her too, but you can't--" Shinra's voice breaks as he winces, whining as his lips fall into a pout and he brings up his right leg to rub his shin ruefully. Izaya barely blinks, face pulling a guiltless appearance after kicking the boy hard in the shin. "W-well anyways, I think there's someone who you might be interested in meeting."_

_Oh, well now that's something new._

_Shinra laughs boyishly, and Izaya's sure that he must have made some sort of expression that shows his peaked interest when Shinra resumes talking again._

_"There's a guy, an old classmate of mine that I was talking to you about earlier, who went to elementary school with me. I actually haven't talked to him for a while but I'm going to meet up with him after school on Friday. Want to come?"_

_The raven leans closer to the spectacled brunet, lips pursed as his voice breaks into a questioning tone that leaks with boredom begging to be teased with something more interesting and worth his time. "And why would I want to meet someone like that?"_

_Shinra smiles mysteriously and only utters two words before he turns his attention back to the fake medical instrument twirling beneath his finger tips. "You'll see._ "  
  
  


A pair of strange yet alluring brown eyes that are framed with blond hair stare up at him from below and Izaya can't help but feel his stomach flip and twist into knots that pull too tight against what little food he had for breakfast. But the sweet feeling of giddiness makes up for it as the peculiar feeling of want fills up his five senses.

Izaya takes a step closer to the window and if he peers deeper, he swears he can see a glimmer, a spark lighting up in those mocha-colored eyes and a peek of a scowl pulling at the edges of the blond boy's lips. But before anything other than stares that can be transmitted or acted upon, someone bumps into the blond and for several moments Izaya realizes that he has lost the mysterious boy's attention.

It is then that a strange wave of emotion crashes together inside the raven's gut as if it's declaring war. It is an unfamiliar feeling and Izaya can taste the bitter-verging-on-sour tang of whatever it is cling to the roof of his mouth. And before Izaya can dissect this new emotion, he instead uses this chance of distraction to hide himself from the blond male's view. He backs away from the classroom window and pivots on the soles of his shoes as he leaves the classroom and into the empty halls that are only beginning to fill in with students. Students that are wearing light blue uniforms unlike Izaya's stark black gakuran uniform.

He walks into the crowd with his mind partly in the clouds, stuck in his thoughts as he keeps the other part of himself conscious enough to swerve around the corners of the halls to find a place that hasn't yet been tainted by any other high school student. It is when his mind reaches a loud static of disjointed and jumbled thoughts that the words slip out of his mouth with a dry chuckle.

"So that's who you wanted me to meet Shinra?" He plants his feet firmly in a desolate hallway and looks out the window that rests on his left which leads to a large scenery of the school courtyard. Without having to look too far he can easily spy a mop of blond hair peaking out through the mass of black and brown, sticking out like a sore thumb.

"In Lady Windermere's fan, written by Oscar Wilde, there is a line which says: 'It is absurd to divide people into good and bad. People are either charming or tedious.' " His fingers twitch in the pockets of his black jeans, enclosing into tight fists as a certain scowling face burns itself into his memory like chemicals painted on a polaroid film sheet. "I wonder which one you are, Shizu-chan."


End file.
